Compatible Energies
by EnJayDee
Summary: Rose and Scorpius don't get along any better than their parents used to. But when they start seeing each other differently in their minds, they have to fight growing attraction by well, fighting with each other more. Gah, I'm not very good at summaries.
1. Headaches

* * *

**Compatible Energies**

The remainders of the Opening Feast left the four house tables, and Rose got up to leave. As she was getting up out of her seat, telling Andrea Thomas how tired she was, her cousin James made his way over to her.

"Rose!" he shouted. She turned and looked at him.

"What?" she asked, suppressing a yawn with difficulty. She still had to show the new students to the Gryffindor common room with Gregory Longbottom whom she still hadn't spotted.

"Tomorrow there's a Quidditch meeting after the last lesson. Be there, alright?" he said, walking off without waiting for a reply, hailing down one of his friends.

"He's really determined, isn't he?" Andrea asked, looking after James dreamily. Rose snorted.

"You have no idea," she said, glancing around for Longbottom. She spotted him talking to a new Gryffindor first year.

"Greg!" she shouted. He looked up and smiled.

"Alright! First years follow us! We're the Gryffindor prefects and we'll be helping you to the Gryffindor common room! Follow us, come on now," Gregory said in a loud voice as Rose made her way over to him. The first years clamored around the two of them.

"Hey, are you related _the_ Harry Potter?" a small boy with sandy blond hair and glasses asked excitedly as he looked at Rose.

"Yeah, he's my uncle," she replied kindly, though she really wasn't looking forward to another year of first years asking her about her famous uncle and parents.

"What's it like, having him as an uncle?" he asked, grinning widely. Rose always wondered why people thought that her uncle would be different from normal uncles just because he was famous.

"It's like having a giant, scarred git who's full of himself, that's what it's like," a cool, snide voice said from behind them. Rose turned, not even needing to see the blond hair and grey eyes to know the voice belonged to Scorpius Malfoy.

"Malfoy, don't you have somewhere to be?" Rose asked him, eyeing the new Slytherin first years who were congregated behind him, either looking excited or smug. She spied Riley McCormick examining her fingernails behind the group, looking bored but making no move to lead her batch of first years to the dungeon Slytherin common room on her own.

"I suppose I do, but I thought it would be better for me to tell the truth. Don't want you making your uncle into some kind of saint."

"Sod off, Malfoy," Rose said, turning her back on him as he said loudly,

"That's no way to be speaking around the first years! I should give you detention for such language!" he drawled, smirking at her as she turned around again, fists clenched.

"And I should hex you where you stand, but I won't because I have self-control," she hissed. She just didn't know how long her self-control would last.

"I guess I should be going. Say hello to your Mudblood mother for me," he smirked, and walked away, leading his group of first years away as Rose stood there, seething. Colin Macmillan walked up to her, Hufflepuff first years trailing behind him.

"Eh, don't pay him any attention, Rose. We all know he's a right git himself," Colin said, smiling at her as he continued. Greg seemed to understand that Rose wasn't going to be able to compose herself to speak to the first years, so he took charge.

"Alright, follow me to Gryffindor tower now," he said, walking out of the Great Hall with its inky black ceiling dotted with stars. Rose took a deep breath and followed behind the group as anchor in case anyone got separated from the group. Greg led them to Gryffindor tower, talking about the moving staircases and portraits and teachers. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, he turned to the first years waiting eagerly to see their new common room. "Alright, this is the Fat Lady. She lets us into Gryffindor tower. You give her the password, which is changed regularly. If it is changed and you don't know it, feel free to ask me or Rose or any of the other Gryffindor prefects what it is. Though I'm sure one of your friends is bound to know if you don't."

Rose was waiting as patiently as she could for him to hurry up. Gregory was nothing like his father, Professor Longbottom, who was sometimes nervous and unsure of himself. The only time Rose ever saw Professor Longbottom at ease was when he was caring for his plants and teaching Herbology, but even in classes he sometimes got flustered when a student decided to act like a complete prat. Well, really, it was only a few students, namely Slytherins. Greg told the Fat Lady the password, _Remus_, and the group walked into the common room.

"Boys' dormitories are up the stairs to the left and the girls' to the right. The house elves have already brought your things up. I suggest you go to bed and rest up for your first day of classes," Greg announced, and the group of first years clambered up the stairs, talking animatedly with one another.

Rose sighed heavily and plopped in an empty seat near the hearth, feeling like the school year had started on a bad note. Scorpius had already started in on her, and she really didn't want to deal with him this year. She'd had a hard enough time last year with the O.W.L.s but now she was going to be taking N.E.W.T. preparation classes, and with the extra workload, she really didn't need the headache that Scorpius was.

"So, dearest cousin, looking forward to Quidditch practice tomorrow?" Albus asked as he took a seat next to her. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Your brother is going to kill me this year," she said. Rose played seeker while James played chaser along with Andrea Thomas and Claire Finnegan. Ablus was keeper and, Lily was beater with a seventh year. Everyone always thought it was odd that a girl was beater, but Lily was fierce, and she had great aim. Of course, that wasn't the only complaint people had. Potters made up a good deal of the team, with all three playing. Then add Rose, who was related, and well, people got sour. That wasn't all either. Scorpius played seeker for Slytherin, and he was always coming up with ways to trip up the Gryffindor team as per Slytherin tradition.

"He wants his last year to have a big shiny Quidditch cup included."

"As if we haven't won every other year," Rose scoffed. It had been a long time since Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch cup. Claire Finnegan made her way down the stairs, still wearing her robes.

"Hey Albus, Greg," she said, smiling at the two of them. The boys nodded in reply. Greg was reading a Herbology book (he did get some things from his father) and didn't even look up. "Rose, are you coming to bed soon? Andrea and I want to go to sleep," she asked.

"You two can sleep, Claire. I won't wake you up when you come in," Rose said. Claire smiled.

"Well, we wanted to have some time to catch up before we sleep, and we want you there," she said, smiling. Rose rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically.

"If I must," she said. "'Night, Albus," she said, following Claire up to their shared dormitory. Andrea was sitting on her bed in pink pajamas, her dark hair up in a scarf. She smiled at them as they came in.

"How was your summer, Rose?" Andrea asked as Rose and Claire got changed.

"I spent most of it with my cousins, playing Quidditch."

"You should have owled us! We could have got some practice in!" Claire whined, pulling on a light blue nightgown.

"I wouldn't have minded spending a couple of weeks with your cousin," Andrea said, smiling.

"You know, Drea, you're going to have to ask James out. He's thick as they come about these sorts of things. He probably has no idea you've been mooning over him for the past three years," Rose said, putting on her nightshirt and pants and walking to the bathroom to put Muggle leave-in conditioner in her hair. She'd inherited her mother's unruly, bush-like hair, and she insisted that Muggle products were the only things that really worked.

"I couldn't! What if he didn't like me back? Besides, if we did go out and then broke up, what would Quidditch be like? He'd be devastated if we lost the cup because I messed it all up by being a bad girlfriend," Andrea said. Rose rolled her eyes in the mirror, and her reflection smiled wide, giggling.

"Drea, really, we have all year to listen to you pine after James. Can we please talk about my trip to Ireland to spend the summer with my gran?" Claire asked. They then spent the rest of the night discussing the pros and cons of Irish boys.

In the morning, Rose woke up and took a shower, rinsing out the conditioner. When she got out, she dried it with her wand and tamed it with more Muggle hair products. Then she put on her uniform. Andrea was still sleeping when she was finished getting ready, so she woke her up.

"What?" she moaned, rolling onto her other side, trying to close the curtains on her four-poster.

"You have to get up." She groaned and sat up, scarf falling limply to the bed. It was then that Rose noticed the difference in her hair color. "Drea, is your hair purple?" she asked. She gasped, shoving the scarf back on her head. "It is, isn't it?"

"Christian did it! He did it on the way on the Hogwarts Express. I nearly killed him, but he ran away too fast. I didn't know what to do, so I just wrapped it up and hoped for the best. I was actually going to ask you last night, but…" Rose laughed before returning her hair to it normal color. "I'm so glad no one noticed last night. I would have died!" Christian, Andrea's twin, was one of the worst pranksters at school, and it looked like his first prank was on his sister. Rose suppressed another laugh.

Claire walked out of the steamy bathroom, a red towel wrapped around her body, her blond hair up in a towel too. "So, you guys, what do you think?" she asked, twirling around on the spot.

"Think of what?" Rose asked. She really wanted to get down to breakfast. She was hungry.

"I worked out over the summer and lost like, twenty-five pounds! I can't believe you two didn't say anything last night!" she said, grinning. Andrea and Rose considered her new figure.

"You look great!" Rose said. "But you know that we never thought anything was wrong with the way you were before," she added.

"I know, right? I mean, I was in shape because of Quidditch, but I don't know…I just wanted to be skinny, like you two. Besides, every girl I saw in Ireland was crazy gorgeous, so since I couldn't change my face, I changed my body. The boys seemed to appreciate it," she said, grinning mischievously at the end.

"There's nothing wrong with your face!" Andrea said, getting up and pulling on her robes.

"Are you kidding? My nose is huge, and I have these freckles everywhere!" Claire exclaimed, pointing to the offending dots.

"You know, Claire we have all year to listen to you bemoan your perfectly fine face. I would really like to get down to breakfast." So the two other girls finished getting ready and together they walked down to the Great Hall. Rose was in the middle of eating her scrambled eggs when her brother Hugo sat down next to her.

"So, sister, I hear that you had a run-in with Malfoy," he said. Rose sighed, ignoring James and Albus as they leaned toward her to listen in.

"It's no big deal. He was being his usual prat self. He just got to me because it was the first bleeding night of term," Rose said. Hugo raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think calling our mum a Mudblood is no big deal, Rose," he said. She sighed angrily.

"He's a git and he knows that our mother is ten times better than his pug-faced one. So I really don't see the point of getting myself in trouble just because he's bored," Rose said. Also, there were people around, and she wouldn't be able to have a proper duel with him anyway.

"Come on, Rose, he even got in on Uncle Harry," Hugo pressed.

"What did he say about my dad?" Albus asked. Rose sighed. She really didn't want this sort of trouble. Why did Scorpius have to be such a pain in her ass?

"Nothing that we haven't heard before," Rose said.

"Merlin, I hate that git," James muttered. He considered his bacon before adding, "This just means we'll have to crush Slytherin in our match! We play Hufflepuff first game of the season. But when we do get to Slytherin, they are going down." He grinned before turning back to his breakfast.

"You know, Hugo, maybe you should leave Scorpius up to me, huh?" Rose said, knowing she sounded a little short.

"What are you saying about me?" a lazy voice asked. Rose looked up and saw Scorpius standing before her, Riley McCormick on his arm, examining her nails again.

"That you're a ponce," Albus muttered.

"What was that, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"He said to get your fat head out of our business," Rose shot at him. He turned on her.

"I'm not the one talking about me, am I?" he asked. Rose nearly snorted at the question.

"Is there a time when you aren't talking about yourself, Malfoy?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow. Then he decided that it wasn't worth his time. He walked away, Riley still on his arm, still looking at her nails. Rose wondered if they were more interesting than other peoples' nails.


	2. Frustration Tastes like Sour Tangerines?

Harry Potter Fan Fiction

**Compatible Energies**

Scorpius was waiting patiently for Tristan Zabini to finish getting his schedule from the old, washed-up Slytherin Head of House, Professor Slughorn. His giant mustache was completely grey and he had lost some of his weight over the year, making the skin that used to be fat hang limply around his body, giving him a sort of bulldog look. He lazily flicked his wand, his school bag hovering a meter in the air and turning slowly. After what felt like ages, Tristan got up and walked past Scorpius smirking. Tristan really was too much like his father. Blaise Zabini was one hell of an asshole, with a long, hard stick up his ass. Scorpius laughed to himself as he got up. His asshole would have to be big in order to accommodate the stick up it. He knew it was a lame pun, but he was bored.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy," Slughorn said, grinning. "Had your father in my class for a year." Scorpius didn't say anything. His father had told him all about Slughorn's shunning of him, and preference to the Mudblood Granger.

"That's right, sir," he answered.

"Let's get to it then. I see that you did very well on your O.W.L.s. Good job, m'boy. So I can approve you to continue on with every subject you had last year. Is that agreeable to you?" he asked, looking down at the paper.

"Well, Professor, I was hoping to drop Ancient Runes, Divination, History of Magic, and Care of Magical Creatures, if I could," he said. He had hated his work load last year. He nearly had to ask Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress, for a time-turner. He had really hated his fifth year. Slughorn looked down at the paper again, a slight frown on his face.

"That's an awful lot of classes. I don't think it wise of you to drop four whole courses," he said, looking at him seriously. Scorpius repressed a sigh.

"What do you propose I do? I have no wish to have the same course study as last year."

"I suggest you keep a more…academically challenging class and one that you believe that would not be difficult to maintain." So, that meant that Scorpius could take either Ancient Runes or History of Magic with either Divination or Care of Magical Creatures. He thought about it, his lips pursed. Professor Bins was about the most boring teacher in the entire world, and he really didn't want to have to keep himself awake for one more year. But, if he took Ancient Runes, he'd actually have to concentrate. The bloody things were difficult to translate, and it wasn't like it was going to get him anywhere in life. What occupation would really need an Ancient Runes N.E.W.T.? He wasn't going to be an Ancient Rune translator, if there was such a thing.

"I'll take History of Magic with…" he drifted off, losing himself again in thought. Well, this was a decision, wasn't it? Which subject was the most useless? Which was easier? If he took Care of Magical Creatures, he'd have to be taught by the great oaf, Hagrid, and be put in constant danger. Who knew what he had in store for the class this year? But did he really want to put up with Professor Trelawney for another year? Who knows what sort of nonsense she would make them all attempt? He had gotten an Exceeding Expectations for his O.W.L., and that was a surprise, even to him. So, it was either the half-giant or the bug-eyed crazy… "Divination."

Slughorn nodded, tapping his schedule. Before he handed it over to him, he said, as if clarifying, "You want to take Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, Arithmancy, History of Magic, and Divination? Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir," Scorpius said. His schedule was ridiculously full. If the wash-out had just let him drop the last two, he would much happier. He resisted saying so and got up to leave. He handed him his schedule with a smile and waved Riley over to him. She looked up from her fingernails in order to give Scorpius a seductive glance. Then he was walking away, out of the Great Hall and into the main corridor. He looked down at his schedule. He had Transfiguration. He knew that Professor McGonagall was still handing out schedules to her students. He decided that he might as well go to the classroom. He would have hell to pay if she finished before the period was over and he was in his common room, skipping it.

He was the first one in her room and chose a seat in the back. It was when he was taking out his book for Transfiguration that he realized he didn't have anything for Divination or History of Magic. He had been counting on being able to drop those two subjects along with the ones he actually did. He slammed the book down angrily and kicked his chair. Not only did he have two more courses than he had planned on, but he didn't have the supplies for them.

"Do you think that Colin will hold tryouts before we do?" a female voice was asked, walking into the classroom. It was Andrea Thomas, Claire Finnegan, and Rose Weasley walking in.

"Drea, we don't need to hold try-outs; we have a team already. No one graduated," Weasley replied, walking to the front of the class and setting her books down. The three girls seemed completely oblivious to his infuriated presence in the back of the room.

"It's the rules. We have to hold try-outs. We don't know if there are better chasers out there," Finnegan said, looking nervously at her hands.

"That isn't too hard to do," Scorpius said, finding a perfect way to lighten his mood. All three turned to look at him sharply.

"It's none of your business, Malfoy," Weasley said, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I suppose it isn't, but then again, it is. I'm the one who's going to beat your team. You know what? Don't hold try-outs, your bad team can stay bad," he said.

"Yes, we're such a bad team, especially since we've won the Quidditch cup for the last, oh, seven years?" Weasley said, her jaw set.

"By less and less every year, Weasley," he said, sneering at her before turning to the window. He was no way in a better mood. He was in a worse mood now. He just had to be reminded of the fact that Gryffindor kept on winning, year after year. How is that the little Weasel managed to get to the snitch before he did? It was frustrating, and he really couldn't take it any more. He would win the Quidditch cup this year because he just wanted it more than she did.

As it turned out, Professor McGonagall made it back to the classroom with ten minutes till the bell. Tristan Blaise had decided to do what Scorpius had not. He wasn't there when McGonagall walked in, and when asked his location, Scorpius had to admit that he didn't know (though he had a good idea). Tristan ended up making Slytherin lose twenty House points for his absence, which had every Slytherin in the class looking sour and every other member of a different House looking smug. So Scorpius was in an even worse mood than he had been in the beginning of the class when he made his way up the winding stairs to Trelawney's classroom.

He was just getting into the door when he heard Rose Weasley's voice under him. He looked down at her standing at the bottom of the ladder, looking incensed.

"What are you doing going to Divination?" she asked angrily. Andrea Thomas was standing next to her, looking annoyed herself.

"I have it this year," he answered, not even bothering to throw in an insult. He really didn't have the patience for it. He needed all the patience he had to put up with Trelawney.

"Unbelievable," Weasley muttered to herself, beginning to climb up. Scorpius turned away from her and went to find a comfortable poof to sit on in the back of the classroom. The low tables had nothing on them except different colored cloths. Scorpius knew that he was the only Syltherin taking Divination. He had no idea who was going to sit across from him.

"Come, come!" Trelawney said as she emerged from her office. Her hair was gray and all over the place and her eyes looked no less buggy than they had before. She swept over to Weasley and Thomas, holding out her hands as her beads clanged against each other. "My dear!" she exclaimed, latching onto Weasley. "I had not expected you to continue with the art of Divination. The fates told me you had decided to drop it."

"Yeah, well, that had been my plan, but apparently my schedule wasn't full enough," Weasley muttered darkly, breaking away from Trelawney's grip.

"Ah, I see. Here, here, sit here near the blond boy. Your energies are compatible today. Go! Sit across from him; yes, that's good," Trelawney instructed. Weasley glared at her before coming to sit next to him.

"She's off her bloody rocker if she thinks that our energies are compatible," she said darkly, folding her arms over her chest and glowering at Trelawney who was welcoming a Ravenclaw who was wearing turnip earrings.

"Sit next to Andrea, Winifred. Go! Your energies are compatible today!" Trelawney called out. Scorpius watched as the next eight students were greeted and placed together according to their "compatible energies."

"Rose, I am awfully surprised to see you in this class. I thought you hated Divination," the Ravenclaw said.

"I do, but Professor McGonagall wanted me to take one more class and thought this would be the easiest. I wanted to drop it, but obviously the world was working against me. I should have just decided to take Care of Magical Creatures with Hargrid. I have no idea why I chose this over that. I'm going to go barking mad," Rose said back before Trelawney called attention to the class.

"Open your minds! Let your energies flow into the universe! Take a deep breath and listen. Today, we are going to read emotions through physical contact. Your energies hold a certain flavor to them, indicating what your emotions are. It could be the sourness of jealousy, the burnt taste of anger, or the spice of passion. Take your partner's left hand in your own left hand," she said. Scorpius nearly snorted and glanced at Weasley, who had her hands resolutely on her lap. They were the only two not holding hands. The other pairs were either clutching hands or lightly touching while blushing. When Trelawney made her way to Scorpius and Weasley, she frowned. "Come, come now! Grasp your left hands!"

They looked at each other and they both reached slowly across the table until they were holding left hands. Weasley's face wrinkled in disgust and he sneered.

"Yes! Now let your energies flow from your body to theirs through your hands! Eye contact helps a great deal." They glared at each other. "Now, tell me, Mister Malfoy, what are Miss Weasley's emotions?" He rolled his eyes.

"Frustration," he said.

"Yes, and what is the taste of frustration?"

"Um…" He searched for a plausible taste for frustration and was hit by how utterly ridiculous this whole thing was. He agreed with Weasley; he should have taken Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid and his dangerous magical creatures or no. "It tastes like…oranges?" Trelawney pursed her lips. "Nectarines?" Trelawney pursed her lips further. "Tangerines?" He was reaching now. "Sour tangerines?" He glanced at Weasley, who was biting her bottom lip fiercely, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Well, I suppose emotions' tastes can differ slightly from person to person," Trelawney said, turning to Weasley. "And what are Mister Malfoy's emotions?" She took a deep breath and looked Scorpius in the eye, mock serious. She breathed in again and squeezed his hand, making a real show of it.

"I taste grapefruit, so I guess that's his version of frustration, but it has sugar on it…so maybe amusement? But there an underlying taste of burnt…so he's angry as well?" she said, looking at Trelawney questioningly. "I taste a burnt grapefruit with sugar." It was Scorpius's turn to bit his lip to keep from laughing. Trelawney seemed to buy into her act.

"Why, Miss Weasley! You certainly have found your Inner Eye! Ten points to Gryffindor for keeping with it!" she said happily, moving onto Thomas and Winifred. They immediately let go of each other's hands.

"I should have gotten ten points," Scorpius said, pulling out his Transfiguration book to start on the ten-inch essay they had been assigned in those last ten minutes of class. The bell rang just as Scorpius finished the essay. Trelawney hadn't paid them any more attention for the remainder of the period, as she was too busy trying to get a Hufflepuff boy to feel anything but happiness. If he hadn't been so absorbed with trying to finish the essay, he would have joined in with the laughing.


	3. James, Mum, and Malfoy

**Compatible Energies**

**A/N: **Okay, so thank you to everyone who added this story to their alert list, or favorites, or who reviewed it! I'm not entirely sure with this chapter...it has some filler qualities, but it does have some information that I'm going to use later. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

Rose was in Herbology, listening to Professor Longbottom outlining their course for the first part of term. She was beginning to think that Malfoy was stalking her. He had been in Transfiguration, Divination, and Arithmancy that day, and now he was in her Herbology class. It was their last one, and she had had about enough of Malfoy. Sure, he had nearly made her burst out in laughter in Divination, but she didn't want to spend every lesson with him. At least in the other classes they had together that day, they hadn't been forced to read each other's energies or whatever. They didn't even have to sit next to each other, but that didn't mean that he wasn't getting on her nerves.

"Alright, class, that's all I'm going to do today. You can leave now," Professor Longbottom announced. Everyone clapped their hands and began to gather their things.

"That's a relief. Now I can go get cleaned up for the Quidditch meeting," Andrea said as they walked out of the greenhouse.

"Why in the world would you want to do that?" Claire asked, catching up to them.

"James is going to be there, duh," Andrea said, looking at Claire as if she was the dumbest person on the planet. It took Andrea a long time to get ready, so the three of them were late getting to the Quidditch meeting being held in McGonagall's classroom.

"You three are late!" James said loudly when they walked in.

"Sorry, jeez," Rose said, going over to sit next to Albus. James barely looked at Andrea before going to the front of the team. Andrea looked sad, and Rose would have at least liked James to look at her so that they hadn't been late for nothing.

"Okay, so this year, I plan on winning the cup. I want one for my last year. I'll be holding try-outs next week. If there is someone else out there better than you, you are getting cut. I'm sorry if that sounds harsh, but I am not losing this year. When I have our team, we're going to be starting practices that week. No excuses. You be there, or I'll replace you," James announced.

"But if we're better than everyone else, wouldn't it be dumb to replace us?" Rose asked. James was being dumb about this. He was threatening to cut them already? They hadn't even had try-outs yet, and it was the first day of classes! James glowered at her.

"I can't have a winning team, can I, if they decide not to show up?" he asked her seriously. Rose shrugged.

"We do have to do homework, you know. If we have practice all the time, we'll get behind. I think that homework is more important, don't you?" she asked. James frowned. He looked as if he was seriously considering the possibility than anything might be more important than his Quidditch.

"If you can't make it, I need to know a week in advance. I'll change the practices around so that everyone can make it. But I better not get anyone making up things so they don't have to practice that day. Everyone understand that?" James said. Everyone nodded. "Okay, well, that's it. Try-outs will be on Tuesday half an hour after the end of the last period. I expect to see you all there."

Everyone got up. Claire looked as if she thought that James might actually cut her from the team, Andrea looked put out that James hadn't noticed her, and everyone else just appeared as if they thought the whole thing had been a waste of time. And it had been. Rose said this to Claire and Andrea. When they got to the common room, Rose got to work on her Transfiguration essay. She had seen Scorpius doing it in Divination, but she didn't want to do in case Trelawney saw her. Now she wished she had because Trelawney hadn't paid attention to them at all.

She was tired after she finished, so she went to bed early. She heard Andrea come in with Claire some time later, talking about how stupid James was. Rose laughed into her pillow before falling asleep. In the morning, she didn't wait for Andrea or Claire. She was really hungry, so she made her way down the Great Hall. She saw Hugo sitting at the Ravenclaw table and waved to him. Christian Thomas was already sitting down at the table with Gregory, so Rose sat down next to them.

"Hey, Rose, what does you schedule look like?" Christian asked. Rose pulled out the piece of parchment Professor McGonagall had given her yesterday, and handed it to him. When he read it, his eyebrows went up. "Wow, you're schedule is full up, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to drop Divination, but McGonagall thought that it would be better for me if I kept it up or something. I was so angry over it, but I got twenty House points yesterday during her class, so I suppose it can be good for something."

"Trelawney's going soft in the head, I reckon," Greg said. Rose shook her head.

"I don't think it's possible for her to go any loonier than she is right now," Rose said. Greg shrugged. He didn't have to put up with Trelawney this year, so it wasn't important to him. Rose ate her waffles in peace. Andrea and Claire got down just in time for the owls. Rose's owl, Copernicus, flew down in front of her and offered his leg. Rose removed the letter that was there and gave him a piece of her bacon. The letter was from her mom, and it read:

_Dear Rose,_

_I received a copy of your schedule yesterday afternoon, and I was surprised that you kept up with Divination. I thought that you wanted to drop it. Professor McGonagall didn't write anything about why you chose those subjects, and I was curious. Write back to me if you could. _

_Your father says hello, and gives his love. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

Rose grabbed a quill out of her bag and turned the paper over, hurriedly writing a reply.

_Mum,_

_Professor McGonagall thought that I shouldn't drop it. I don't know why. She knows that I'm just like you when it comes to Divination. Yesterday, I pretended I knew what I was doing and got twenty House points. I had a real laugh. But if I do horridly on the exams, you can't say anything about it, yeah? _

_Love,_

_Rose_

She attached the letter to Copernicus' leg and gave him another piece of bacon before letting him fly off. Andrea leaned over to her and asked her what she got. Rose told her. Andrea nodded before going back to staring dreamily at James, who was gesturing wildly with his hands. As Rose watched, it looked as if he was explaining a Quidditch move. He was using a fork for a broom. It was quite entertaining, and James didn't seem to notice his growing audience. Then the bell rang, signifying the end of breakfast and Rose got up, hurrying over to the doors. Someone bumped into her and she tripped, spilling her bag everywhere. Grumbling as she picked up her things, she looked up just in time to see a pair of shaking shoulders belonging to a blond haired boy. Stupid Malfoy. Rose spied a piece of parchment she knew wasn't hers. Curious, she picked it up and unfolded it. It was in neat, fancy writing she didn't recognize. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it, and it had been right there….

_Scorpius,_

_I received your schedule last night, and I was just curious as to why you decided that it was a good idea to continue with History of Magic and Divination. You informed me before you left that you were going to drop those useless subjects. Now your schedule is much too full for you. How will you manage all that coursework? I will be writing a letter to that washout Professor Sluggorn and see if I can't get you out of those two ridiculous classes. _

_Furthermore, I expect you to excel in your other subjects. I saw that you were taking Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Arithmancy as well. That course schedule alone is difficult. It was what I took in my sixth year. I will try to get your schedule down to just those subjects. _

_Your mother also wished me to remind you to owl her in an owl she sent me earlier this morning. You know that I told you not to ignore her. You know how she can get when she thinks that you like me more than you do her. We can't let her know the truth, now can we? Make sure to owl her for my peace of mind, if nothing else. Last time you didn't, I ended up receiving a howler at three o'clock in morning. _

_Draco Malfoy_

Rose stared at the piece of parchment in her hand. This couldn't be possible. She had the same schedule as Malfoy? She was going to go insane, and end up killing herself. Or him. Yes, it would be much preferable to kill him. She folded the parchment and shoved it in her robes, hurrying to History of Magic. There she could talk to him and ask him just what exactly he had been thinking when he had picked the same subjects as her. What was worse, she didn't have any of her friends in History of Magic. They had all dropped it like she should have, then at least she would have a free period, and not have to endure Professor Bins with Malfoy.

She got there just in time. The only seat available, as luck would have it, was right next to Malfoy. There were some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that she knew, like Colin Macmillan and Winny Lovegood. She saw some Gryffindors that she didn't know, but they were already sitting together. Malfoy looked like he was the only Syltherin in the class. Rose sat down in the desk next to him and pulled out her book, parchment, quill, and ink. Then she pulled out his letter and slapped it on her desk. Winny Lovegood turned around, but didn't say anything.

"What have you got there, Weasley?" Malfoy asked, not sounding particularly interested at all.

"A letter saying that you have the exact same schedule as I do," she whispered. He raised his eyebrows.

"I do now?"

"Yes, it says right here that you're taking the same classes I am. Who in their right mind takes all these classes?" she asked him. His eyebrows went up higher.

"Aren't you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I didn't want to," she told him. His eyebrows went down.

"Neither did I," he muttered.

"I know," she told him. Professor Bins wasn't even paying attention. Rose wondered distractedly if he even knew that there was a class in front of him.

"How did you know that?" Malfoy asked, now genuinely curious. Rose shrugged.

"I told you, I have a letter. That's what it says."

"Is that it right there?" he asked, leaning towards her in his chair. She nodded, moving it so that he wouldn't be able to reach it with his hand. He just took out his wand and said _Accio_. Rose frantically grabbed at it, but it was no use. Malfoy was looking at it, his expression changing from curiosity to anger. He shot a glare at her. "What gives you the right to go through my mail, Weasley?" he asked her through gritted teeth.

"You must have dropped it when you ran into me. If it was that important to you, you would have noticed that it was gone," she said primly, not bothering to feel guilty or remorseful. If he hadn't been a total jerk and bumped into her, he wouldn't have to worry about her seeing his letter, now would he?

"Don't say a thing about this letter, understand?" he said forcefully. Rose was taken aback.

"Why would I want to tell anyone that we have the same schedule? Besides, they'd figure it out anyway," she said. Malfoy continued to stare at her, making her feel uncomfortable under the intensity of his gaze. "Fine, I won't say a word. I don't even know what's got you all worked up…" He didn't say anything, just turned away from her and ignited the letter with his wand. Rose watched as it burned up, turning into a small pile of black ash.

**A/N: **Hope you liked it, and please review!


	4. Staircase Discussion

**Compatible Energies**

**Author's Note: **This is the whole chapter for "Staircase Discussions." I hadnt realized that it was missing the main part of it. It's a wonder that anyone figured out what was actually going on. This is the start of the rising action. So I apologize to everyone who was confused, and everyone who wasn't, sorry that you didn't get this whole thing.

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns Harry, not I.

Scorpius was sitting in the Slytherin common room, writing the seven-inch essay that Professor Bins had assigned three days ago. He had put it off because he hadn't wanted to actually waste his time, summarizing the last term's lesson plan. It was completely useless, but at least he didn't have to do any research for it. So when Riley, his pure-blood girlfriend, sidled up to him and sat on his lap, effectively blocking the half-finished essay from his view, he stopped and looked up at her.

"Yes?" he asked. He liked Riley. She was everything a witch should be: smart, determined, and quite good-looking. Sometimes, however, she could be annoying. Like now, for instance. He just wanted to finish the essay and be done with it. Besides, it was due the next period, so it was a necessity to see its completion.

"You know, I didn't know that you and the Weasley girl had the exact same schedule," she said. This wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting out of her when she had sat down. He had been thinking that maybe she would whisper in his ear and invite him upstairs...anything but a strange interest in his schedule. Also, he wondered how she knew this bit of information. It hadn't been a week yet, and he thought that no one would catch on for at least three weeks. If he even kept the same schedule. He was waiting on his father's letter telling him that his schedule had been changed, and that he was allowed to drop History of Magic and Divination.

"Yes, well, we do," he said. She frowned then looked down at her nails, thinking. Then she looked back up.

"Do you think that she did it on purpose?" Riley asked him. Scorpius shook his head. Not only had he heard her say that she didn't want to take Divination, but he also knew that she would not purposefully sign herself up for classes that would have him in every one. She didn't like him anymore than he did her. "Well, I don't like it."

"Riley," Scorpius said slowly, as if talking to a child, "You have nothing to worry about. In fact, there isn't even a reason to worry." Riley deepened her frown, and adjusted her blond fringe.

"I don't want her trying to slip you a love potion or something," Riley said. Scorpius nearly snorted at this, but he managed not to. Besides, he could tell by the way she was looking at her fingernails, not meeting his eyes when she said this, that she wasn't worried about the potion, just the love. She was afraid that seeing so much of Weasley would some how change his mind about his relationship with her.

"Not only are love potions are against the rules and Weasley the model prefect, but there's no way that she would even tempt me. You know that I'm with you, don't you?" he said.

"Of course I know that I'm with you!" she said angrily. She'd have to know that they were together. She'd whispered invitations in his ear before, and he had accepted them. Also, she had made sure that he said it around all of her competition. "It's just…I don't like her. And she seems to know a lot about you!" This perked his interest.

"What does she know about me that you don't?" Riley definitely knew more about him than Weasley did. Riley had seen him naked when there was no way that Weasley had…

"It's nothing! I—I'm being stupid." This was strange. Riley never called herself stupid; other people, sure, but never herself… "I'm actually thinking that Weasley could take you away from me! Merlin, am I being daft." Scorpius nodded.

"You're not daft, but you are getting in the way of my schoolwork," he told her. She seemed satisfied with his assurance of her intelligence and got off of his lap, kissing him once before heading over to one of her friends that Scorpius had forgotten the name of. When the bell rang, Scorpius had already finished his essay and got up, heading towards History of Magic.

He got there before Weasley, and he honestly hoped that she wouldn't sit by him again today. He hadn't liked having her have the letter his father had written him in her hands. He just didn't want her to know what was going on his life family life, and he also didn't like nosy little prisses that meddled in other peoples' business. Some Ravenclaw boys walked in laughing hard and he looked up at them. They glanced at Scorpius and burst out into renewed laughter. Scorpius wasn't exactly sure what was going on, and he wasn't in the mood to ask. But he didn't like the way they were laughing and the way they kept on turning around in their seats to get a better look at him. Finally he shot a glare in their direction and they laughed hard enough to bring tear to their eyes. Then Colin Macmillan and Christian Thomas walked into the room, laughing just as hard as the Ravenclaws, staring right at Scorpius as they did so. That was it. He wasn't going to have Gryffindors laughing at him. He stood up quickly.

"What, exactly, is so amusing?" he demanded of them. They burst out laughing, _again_. "Would you mind telling me, you baboons?" Finally, Macmillan recovered himself enough to say,

"I don't know…if we tell you the truth, you might send us a howler at three in the morning!" This had Thomas rolling on the floor laughing, holding his stomach. Scorpius could feel the blood drain from his face.

"What did you say to me?" he asked, trying to act like he had no idea what they were talking about. Because, really, what was so funny about sending someone a howler in the wee hours of the morning? If he didn't suspect what he did, he would be completely lost as to why they thought it was so funny, or how it connected to him. But seeing as he did…

"Well," Thomas said, wiping a tear from his eye, "We don't know if you're a mommy's boy or not. We know she does it, so you could, too." Scorpius swallowed and opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang just as the rest of the class came bursting in, laughing, though while not looking at him. Professor Bins floated in through the wall and began the lesson without further ado. Scorpius was asked to collect everyone's essays, and he was laughed at on his way to Bins' desk, which made him angry, but he didn't do anything.

When he sat back down, he wasn't listening to Bins' droning voice. Instead, he was thinking about what had just happened. There was only one way that anyone could know about the howler his mother had sent his father…and it meant that Rose Weasley had talked about the letter she had taken off the ground and read. She had said that she wouldn't say anything! He'd been stupid to think that she would actually keep her fat mouth shut. She probably knew that she had dirt on his family now, and she had used it to her advantage by telling everyone so that he would be laughed at. She was lucky that she was sitting at the front of the class, blocked by Thomas's giant head, or he would hex her. Or maybe he still could, just hex Thomas's head first. That wasn't a bad idea actually…

He had just taken out his wand to do just that when he realized something else. This was what Riley had meant when she said that Weasley knew an awful lot of things about him. Riley may have seen him naked, but she knew next to nothing about his family life. She saw what he let her see. She'd met his parents over the summer when she had spent a week at his Manor, but they had made sure to make it all look like nothing was wrong, so that they could keep on living the way they were. It made things easier, and he didn't need Weasley messing it all up with her giant, gabbing mouth.

The bell rang, and he was suddenly glad that he and Weasley had the same schedule and that their next class was without any of her allies or his friends who would witness what he wanted to do. Of course, he wasn't going to hurt her. He wasn't even going to hex her. Doing so would confirm what everyone was already thinking. Hexing her would be the exact same thing as sending a howler in their little minds. So he followed her out of the class, ignoring Tristan Blaise as he tried to grab his attention. He waited until she had said goodbye to Thomas and Macmillan, which took an absurdly long time, and walked behind some distance behind her as she headed towards the Arithmancy classroom. She took a left that he knew led to a little-known short-cut from the second floor to the fourth, where the classroom was. It was almost too easy to corner her there. He wasn't going to complain, however, about this stroke of luck.

When they were both inside the secret staircase, Scorpius caught up to her easily, grabbing her shoulders, twisting her around, and shoving her into the wall. She let a terrified, surprised scream before taking the situation in. Then she glared at him, her mouth set in a slightly pinched way.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" she demanded of him.

"No, what are you playing at, telling everyone the contents of _my_ _bleeding letter_?" he asked her, lowering his head to glare her in the eye.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked of him. He tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"Does it look like I'm kidding with you, Weasley? I told you not to say anything about and you bloody well agreed, didn't you? So what is with you opening your big gob and letting loose with its contents?" She struggled against his arms futilely before sighing heavily, admitting defeat in the struggle, but not dropping her indignant, angry stare.

"What is so bloody important about keeping your letter safe? Oh, don't want people to know we have the same exact schedule? You're not even going to have it for very much longer, if what your father said means anything!" she said. Scorpius sighed angrily, frustrated.

"I could not care less if people know about our _schedules_. They would have figured it out eventually. What I'm talking about is you telling your little idiot friends about my mother's howler! What gave you the idea to tell people that? Do you enjoy having people laugh at me?" Scorpius bit his lip, regretting the last question. He couldn't do anything about it now, so he just continued to stare her in the eye.

"Actually, I quite enjoy people laughing at you. It's a humbling thing, and you need some humbling," she said, just as he knew she would.

"Is that what this about? Humbling me?" he demanded of her. She sighed exasperatedly.

"No! No, alright? It just slipped this morning at breakfast, alright? I wasn't going to say a thing about your mum's howler! I could care less what she does with her pugginess. I was just saying how we had the exact same schedule to Andrea and Claire, and we were all bemoaning it and then James said something about me getting a howler if I hexed you before the end of the month, and it just came out, alright?" she explained, beginning to fight his grip again.

"What exactly did you say, then?" he asked. He needed to know how much she said and what people might get out of it. Maybe he could just play this off as his mother's craziness. He could just tell people she had a wicked temper (which she did, anyway), and that the howler was about something to do with her clothes or the house elf. He could make it work as long as he knew the damage Weasley had caused.

"I said that you were the one who would get the howler, not me, since your mum sent your father one at three in the morning. Then I had a real laugh over that. That's all I said. Now will you please _let me go_?" she said, pulling against his arm, pressing herself closer to him in process. He pressed her up against the wall, away from him and looked at her face.

It was splotchy from anger and her mouth was slightly open to let out her angry breaths. Her eyes were glittering with her obvious distaste for him. He knew why she looked the way she did, but…but something wasn't clicking. When he saw her face, the first thing he thought of was that she was turned on. Her eyes were glazed, not glittering. Her face was flushed, not splotchy. Her lips were parted, not open. He swallowed hard. He wasn't attracted to her and her bushy auburn hair or blue eyes or her slight build devoid of any noticeable curve. But he couldn't ignore the fact that she might be attracted to him. Without thinking about it, he leaned into her. He _knew_ that he was wrong in this line of thinking. He knew it, yet he didn't know it. It was strange, the way that he was reacting to the possibility that she could want him like that.

Then he remembered who he was and Riley's earlier concerns (and her wicked case of jealousy as well as the means she had of making competition disappear) and straightened up.

"If you say another thing, Weasley, I'll make sure you pay for it," he told her, releasing her shoulders and heading up the staircase, leaving her fuming behind him.

**Author's Note:** Once again, sorry for the mistake!!! I hope that everyone with this story on their Alerts gets notice of this change and can read the full chapter.


	5. Riley Is a Daft Cow

**Compatible Energies**

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long. I starting writing it right after posting chapter 4, but then I wasn't sure if I wanted to go in this direction right now, but then I decided this was what I wanted. Hopefully, you all are satisfied with it.

**Disclaimer: **My initials are not J.K.R.

Rose was walking down the halls. Professor Slughorn had kept her after her Double Potions, so the halls were pretty much deserted. Everyone had already gone to their common rooms, and Rose had to hurry. She wanted to talk to James about letting up with his Quidditch antics. She was sick of his persistence, and she was thinking about even going as far as threatening not to even try out. Maybe that would shut him up. James knew every well that no one would be able to replace her; she was simply the best seeker out there. She caught the snitch every game they played, every practice. It was just his eagerness to win the stupid cup. As if they haven't every year.

She opened the portrait that brought her to the secret passageway that ended almost directly in front of the Fat Lady. She had to talk to James before he went to bed, or she might lose her nerve to threaten quitting. She learned that acting on these kinds of impulses usually got her what she wanted, and if she hesitated or thought them out too much, then she lost her nerve, and didn't get what she wanted.

Then a tall figure stepped out of the shadows in the passageway. Rose stopped suddenly, frightened, momentarily forgetting the fact that she had a wand and could hex the figure should the need arise. When it stepped closer, she saw that it was Scorpius Malfoy. What was with him and following her around? And how did he know all about these secret passageways? Fred and Teddy had told James about them, and he had in turn told Rose and Albus, who passed it on to Lily and Hugo. So how in the world did he know about them?

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked him with as much force as she could while her heart still pounded from seeing him step out of the shadows. He really knew how to skulk about, didn't he?

"You told people about my letter, didn't you?" he asked her, grabbing her upper arms and shoving her against the cool wall.

"Haven't we been over this, Malfoy?" she asked, annoyed. She just wanted to get to Gryffindor tower before James went to bed…no time to deal with Malfoy. She struggled against his strong grip, bringing herself closer to him in the process. She felt the hard muscles of his chest, and felt herself going red. Then he pushed her away from him, leaning into her, a strange look on his face. His face was getting closer to hers, and she had a sinking realization that he was going to kiss her. Despite all that she hated about him, her heart picked up pace again, and this time she wasn't scared. It was a…excited sort of thumping. Then his lips met hers, and she practically melted into their firmness.

His hands moved from her arms to her waist, latching onto her and bringing her hips to his. She felt herself wrap her arms around his neck, one hand burying itself in his wonderfully silky hair. He pressed her up against the wall again, kissing her more deeply, hands going up her back, sending shivers down her spine. She let her left hand trail down his neck to his chest, feeling the hard muscles underneath her fingertips. She plucked at his robes, hardly understanding why she wanted him to take them off. But he did, and she saw his grey sweater, and plucked at that, too, pulling the bottom up herself. When he didn't move to take it off, she pulled his blouse out of his pants and ran her hands underneath it, reveling in the feel of his taught skin…

Then suddenly, Andrea was standing above them, looking on. Rose didn't want to pay attention to her presence. She just wanted to move her hand farther up Malfoy's shirt.

"You have to get up sometime, Rose, if you want to go to class," Andrea said. Rose shook her head, moving her lips down to Malfoy's neck.

"Forget about her," Malfoy whispered in her ear. His voice had never sounded so alluring before.

"Merlin, Rose! Get up!" Suddenly, Malfoy was gone. Rose was lying in her bed, sheets wrapped tightly around her. She looked to her side, where Andrea was standing, shaking her head at her. "You know, you rag on us for not getting up, and here I am, waking you up. You need to practice what you preach, Rose."

"I told her to let you finish your dream, but she was insistent," Claire said, walking up behind her, putting an earring in her left ear.

"What?" Rose said, still disoriented from the nature of her dream. Well, not really the nature. She had had dreams like that before. But…it was more like who the dream was with. Merlin, why did it have to be with _Malfoy_? Malfoy of all people! It was his fault, for pressing up against her yesterday in the staircase, putting his face right up to hers. But then again, she was the one who had noticed how pretty his grey eyes were, and how strong his lips looked, and…Merlin, she had been stupid enough to notice his muscled chest when she had pressed herself inadvertently up against it as she tried to wriggle out of his grip. Stupid Malfoy.

"I told Drea that you were having a right good dream, and that she should just let you finish it. But she just insisted. I said that you would rather finish it up than eat breakfast," Claire said, grinning at her. Rose shook her head.

"I…I don't even remember what it was about," she lied.

"It sounded like you were having a good snog," Andrea said, giggling. Rose sat up in her bed, extracting herself from her sheets.

"Well, maybe you should have let me finish it!" she said, wrestling her feet out and standing up.

"If you don't remember it now, you wouldn't have remembered it if I had let you finish it. Then you would just be angry at us for not waking you up. So there you are," Andrea said, turning away from her. Claire leaned in, whispering conspiratorially,

"You remember the good ones." Then she winked and left their dormitory with Andrea. Rose dressed as quickly as she could, swearing not to think about the dream at all. It meant nothing. It didn't mean a single thing. She had had a dream like that about Teddy Lupin, too, at one point. Rose shook her head, biting her lip. She had had a crush on Teddy. She didn't have a crush on Malfoy. She nearly gagged at the thought of actually having one for him. Merlin, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did. Besides, it wasn't like he would ever like her back. Gah, no, no! She didn't care. She didn't care! This was a silly, one time thing, and she would just forget about it. She nodded at her reflection, who gave her a salute. Rose didn't bother trying to tame her hair; she just put it in a plait and walked out of the bathroom.

Down at breakfast, she carefully kept her eyes away from the Slytherin table. Yes, she had said she wouldn't think about her dream, and that meant that she shouldn't even look at the object of it. Who knew what kind of flashbacks she might have?

"Rose, are you alright?" Andrea asked.

"Probably trying to remember who she snogged," Claire said, smiling into her pumpkin juice as Rose shot her a glare.

"Could we please not talk about this? I don't remember it, so can you two just forget about it already?" Rose asked. Claire and Andrea shrugged, agreeing. Rose picked her at her toast; she wasn't hungry at all. She had had a snog dream about Malfoy! Malfoy! Scorpius Malfoy! What was wrong with her? There had to be something wrong with her. There just had to be. When she realized that she was thinking about the dream she had promised she wouldn't think about, she shut her eyes tight and got up from the table, muttering something about getting to Charms early. Andrea and Claire showed a knowing look, but she ignored it, heading out of the Great Hall as fast as she could.

As her luck would have it, Malfoy was in the main hall, talking to Riley, who was, surprisingly, not looking at her fingernails. Rose halted in her tracks, unsure what to do. She couldn't just walk right passed them: they would know that she was there. She wouldn't walk in the opposite direction because Charms was in their direction. But it didn't feel right listening in on their conversation, which was quickly turning heated.

"I told you, Riley, there is nothing, nor will there ever be, something between us! Are you saying that you don't believe me? Are you accusing me of lying to you?" Malfoy was demanding of Riley.

"I don't like hearing about my boyfriend emerging from a secret staircase right before some other girl! You were alone with her in there! You can't tell me you weren't doing anything!" she said back to him. Rose breathed in sharply. They were talking about her! Her, of all people! Did Riley McCormick, tall, blond pureblood prefect, actually think that Malfoy, tall, blond pureblood prefect, was attracted to Rose, a redheaded daughter of a "blood traitor" and Muggleborn? She must really be daft if she thought that…

"What do you think we were doing, Riley? Why don't you tell me exactly what you're accusing me of here! I'd really like to know!" he asked her angrily.

"It's just suspicious, that's all Scorpius! You could have been doing anything in there!"

"What, you think we were having a snog?" Rose was completely taken aback by this question. Was that really where his mind went to first when Riley said "anything"?

"Well, were you?" Riley asked. Rose couldn't help but snort. Then she clapped her hand over her nose once she realized what she had done. Both of them turned to look at her with accusing eyes. "What are you doing here?" Riley asked her.

"This is the main hall, you know," Rose said.

"Why don't you get going then, Weasley?" Riley sneered. Rose couldn't help but laughing.

"I could actually be of some help, you know," Rose told her, walking over to them, deliberately positioning herself closer to Malfoy than to her. She saw how this didn't escape Riley's suspicious gaze. "Because I can tell that you think that Malfoy and I are together behind your back. Is that right?" Riley didn't answer, just continued to shoot daggers at her with her green eyes. She was so Slytherin, it wasn't even funny. Rose turned to Malfoy. "Does she think that? She's not answering me," she asked him.

"Yes, in fact, she does," he told her. She could see the amusement in his eyes. Rose nodded.

"Well, you daft cow," Rose began. Riley sucked in an offended breath. "In case you're actually as dumb as you look, I'll explain something to you. Me and Malfoy?" Rose moved her pointer finger from herself to Malfoy, purposefully brushing his arm, just to see what Riley did. Rose was gratified to hear her suck in another breath through her clenched teeth. "We are, nor were we ever, snog buddies. We, as you have so obviously have not realized, can't stand each other. Or did you think the detentions we've served together for getting into fights were actually secret trysts?" Rose could hardly believe she had just used the word "tryst" in a sentence. "Now you know, you bubble-head ditz."

Then Rose turned on her heel, making sure to touch Malfoy one more time intentionally, and walked away, towards Charms. Though the whole thing had been satisfying and had gotten Rose out of her rut from her dream, she hadn't really thought ahead. Both Riley and Malfoy were in Charms with her, which meant that she had to dodge the quills-turned-canaries. When the class was over, Rose headed over towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Malfoy would be joining her, not Riley, which was a relief. Riley was quickly becoming an active annoyance, not just the passive sort that came with being a stuck-up pureblood Syltherin who hung out with the same.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, a thirty-something wizard named Professor Bellery, was not in the classroom when Rose and Gregory Longbottom walked into it together. Andrea and Claire had decided to give Rose some space, as if by doing so, she would somehow miraculously stop acting weird. It didn't matter though. Rose was back to normal, albeit a little annoyed, at both herself for having the damn dream, and Malfoy, for bringing it on.

When Professor Bellery walked in from the hallway, a group of students right behind him, he looked distracted and a tad bit flustered. When everyone had settled down and he stood in front of the classroom, he cleared his throat.

"Attention, everyone please," he said unnecessarily since he already had everyone's attention. "I am obligated to inform you that this year in Defense Against the Dark Arts, the Ministry has decided to implement a new course plan. The work is going to be more individualized, focusing on different situations one might be faced with. It's a complicated system, but I believe it will benefit everyone in this class. If it does, this way of teaching will be widely spread and made a permanent adjustment to Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching," Professor Bellery said, smiling weakly at the class, waiting for its reply to this news.

"So, what you're saying is that we're the Ministry's guinea pigs?" Malfoy asked from the back of the class. Tristan Zabini, who was sitting next to him, looked offended at this prospect. Professor Bellery cleared his throat again.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Malfoy scowled but didn't say anything further.

"What is it going to be like, Professor?" Gregory asked.

"The class will be divided into groups, and will be assigned situations by me that the Ministry has provided. Each situation will have similar elements, with a few adjustments. Each group will have to research the situation, what course of action will be the best to follow, and then they will master the techniques they have concluded upon. Of course, I will help all of you along the way, lending a hand when it's needed. But on the most part, this is up to you. Throughout the year, I will be giving assignments from out of our book, _Fighting Advanced Dark Arts, _written by Harry Potter. The Ministry believes that this text holds the sort of information that will help you all with your studies," Professor Bellery explained. Rose felt herself blushing as her uncle's book, written for the Lovegoods after much prodding, was named as their course text.

"No way am I learning from Potter's book!" Malfoy said indignantly from his spot. The whole class turned to look back at him.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, it's a well-written book that shows aspects that I, as well as the Ministry, believe—" Professor Bellery started, but he was cut off by Malfoy.

"Oh, really? It's only here because Potter is the Ministry's bloody poster boy. I, for one, will not be studying something merely because the world is dead-set on making Potter a bleeding saint."

"You're just upset because your dad's bashed in it," Christian Thomas said from his spot next Colin Macmillan. At this, Malfoy stood up from his seat, his chair crashing to the floor.

"That's it. I am most certainly not reading, or writing essays for, a book that insults my family!" He began to gather his things.

"Sit down you git," Rose said, before the situation could escalate further. Professor Bellery wouldn't be able to handle a fight between an incensed Malfoy and the Harry Potter-loyalists in the class. Malfoy shot a glare at her, pausing in his movements.

"Why should I? It'll be just bloody brilliant for you, won't it, having your family's praises trumpeted for all us!" Rose sighed impatiently, standing up.

"I know for a fact that the book isn't anything of the sort! Your family's bloody name isn't even mentioned, nor is anyone's, except for Voldemort's! My mum made sure of it! So sit your self-important arse down and listen!" Rose hadn't intended to swear or get so riled, but she was. If Malfoy hadn't sat back down in his seat, reluctantly, she would have hexed him. Tristan Zabini, however, got up and marched out of the class in an insulted huff, nose held high.

The rest of the class was spent getting an in-depth description of the new course study. No one else made a complaint about it, merely some groaning about the amount of research and effort it seemed it was going to take to complete. At the end of the class, Rose got a round of congratulations from her classmates. Malfoy was out of the door before anyone could say anything to him. That night in the common room, Rose was retelling both her encounter with the bickering Slytherin lovers, and her defense of her uncle's book. James, for his part, was completely angry about the whole thing, but not for the reason one might expect.

"Dad wouldn't want his book being used as some sort of instruction manual. He only wrote it because the Lovegoods wanted him to. He's probably real upset about it," James said.

"Yeah, and Dad's never been too happy with being the Ministry's puppet. He probably only did it because Kingsley asked him to real nice. Also, Mum probably did some wheedling. I'm just surprised we didn't know about this before hand," Lily said.

"Our parents don't want us knowing a single thing about what goes on in there 'adult' lives," Albus said.

"I think it's kind of cool," Claire said. "I know my dad would be really honored if a book he wrote was being taught at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, because Seamus Finnegan could even write a book," Andrea teased. Claire threw her an angry look, but smiled afterwards.

"Yeah, you're right, but it's still sort of an honor," she said.

"I don't care either way," Rose announced, "just as long as Bellery doesn't expect me to owl my dad asking him for more information on stuff in his book. If I'm treated differently because Harry Potter is my uncle, I'll huff out of the classroom just like Tristan Zabini."

"Do you think he'll drop the class?" Andrea asked. Rose shrugged.

"Wouldn't be cut up about it if he did," she said. "I'm going to bed," she announced some half and hour later, walking up to her dormitory and changing. Before climbing into her bed, she decided to do some mental coaching. "You, Rose Weasley, will not dream about kissing Malfoy in a dark staircase. You will dream something wholly innocent and unrelated to Malfy. A dream about hitting James with a bludger would be appropriate or maybe seeing Andrea make a fool of herself trying to get James to ask her out. Anything but kissing Malfoy in a dark staircase." She nodded, confident in this prep talk, and got into bed.

Obviously, her prep talk didn't do squat, since she was woken up by Andrea again, right in the middle of snogging Malfoy in front of Riley as she fumed next to them, her clothes resembling her uncle's book. This was not going to do at all.

**A/N: **So there you are. Review for me, please!!


	6. Salt and Fantasy

**Compatible Energies**

**A/N: **So, yes, I have taken an obscenely long time to get this chapter out. I was so good and then I failed epically for a long time. This chapter isn't very long; it doesn't even get 2,000 words, but I think that I can go on from this pretty easily, so I hope you all who have been adding this to your favorites and story alerts are not disappointed.

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. not moi.

Divination had to be the most pointless subject ever conceived. Well, maybe Firenze's class was a little better. Scorpius doubted that, however. The whole thing was a waste of time and effort, and he was now thoroughly convinced that Trelawney was a hack. She obviously had none of the questionable Inner Eye's powers. She just pretended to, that much was clear. Anyone with an ounce of common sense would be able to tell you that he and Rose Weasley did not have so-called "compatible energies." Yet, the woman insisted that they did, and made them continue to read one another's emotion through taste.

"Last time we tried hand-to-hand contact. This lesson we will try another method," Trelawney announced after pairing the grand total of twelve people in the class according to their "energies." Scorpius fought a groan. "When tasting your partner's emotions, I would like you to touch their face. Anywhere will do, but in my experience the temples are the best transmitters."

Scorpius glanced at Weasley. She was shaking her head slowly as if she couldn't believe her ears. So as Trelawney walked around the room, encouraging and critiquing, Scorpius stared resolutely at the windows on the other side of the small room. Inevitably, however, Trelawney found them.

"Come, come now! Your energies are strong now! Hurry, put your hand upon his face!" she urged Weasley. With a slow hand, Weasley touched his temple with her pointer finger. He grimaced. "Your whole hand now! Last lesson you did marvelously!" Weasley nearly slapped his face as she put her palm up against the side of it. Her palm was surprisingly cold and a shiver went down his spine. "Now, tell me what you taste."

"I taste…" Obviously Weasley wasn't up to putting on a show since she just sighed and said, "Salt. I taste salt. He has to be testy or annoyed. He's salty; that's it."

"A person has more than one emotion, you know," Trelawney said, disappointed with Weasley's retrogression.

"Yes, well, salt is all I'm getting."

"Ever think that maybe that's your own emotion clouding the Inner Eye?" Scorpius asked. He hadn't meant it seriously. Her hand was still on his face and he was hoping by getting her a little "salty" would cause her to remove it. Trelawney, however, was amazed by his insightful question.

"Brilliant conclusion! You have opened an important doorway to understanding the art of emotion-reading! Ten points to Slytherin for having a keen sense of logic! This brings me to your assignments for next lesson: how do your own emotions conflict with your readings and how can you combat this clashing? I want a fifteen-inch essay from all of you. Please use your books as a reference. You may need to find additional sources," Trelawney announced to the class.

Some people groaned audibly, but Trelawney didn't pay them any mind, just continued throughout the room. He and Weasley were left alone for the rest of the class again. He didn't have any assignments to complete, so he just listened to Trelawney coax people into tasting their partners' emotions. When the bell rang, he got up and walked out, seriously considering skipping his next period. He wasn't looking forward to Arithmancy, but at least he could get lost in numbers.

Going to Arithmancy had been a mistake. Professor Winger, the teacher for the class, had come down with some sort of magical malady and wouldn't be teaching the class for at least two weeks. So Scorpius had nothing to do whatsoever. No Slytherins had bothered keeping up with Arithmancy, so he was alone doing nothing. After staring into space for the first ten minutes of class, he lay his head down on the desk and closed his eyes.

He woke up what felt like two minutes later when the bell rang. It was the end of the day, so at least he didn't have to rush. Riley was being a lot more suspicious than her normal, though. He didn't really want to bother with her anger at him being gone for too long after the final bell had rung. Who knows what kind of things she might accuse him of next? So he opened a door that was pretending to be a wall and walked into the hallway that was hidden behind it.

There were no torches along the walls like there normally was, giving the hallway a creepy look to it. Scorpius imaged rats on the ground and spiders hanging from the ceiling before remembering that he had never encountered either species before in this hallway that took him directly to the staircase that led down to the dungeons and ultimately his common rooms. The hallway was on a slight decline. But when the ground seemed to move underneath his feet, he felt himself slipping down a steep decline that was getting steeper. His hand reached out automatically to grab something, perhaps a torch that wasn't there.

His hand found something soft and warm. Scorpius took it with him, its momentum adding to his own until he and it hit the fake wall exit at the end solidly. Whatever he had grabbed was half underneath him. He realized that it was much bigger than he had anticipated and much more…

Human.

"What the heck was that?" Rose Weasley asked. Her eyes were glittering even in the darkness.

"I'm not sure, actually," he replied as she moved her hand to his face. She didn't slap him as she had earlier that day. Instead she laid her hand there and gazed at him with those twinkling eyes, breathing heavily. He reacted without thinking, similar to the way he had in the other secret passageway, only this time he just didn't lean into her, he kissed her. As much as that was unfathomable to himself, the fact that Rose reacted positively to it was even more so.

"Scorpius…" she whispered in his ear. He wrapped his arms around her and situated her directly underneath him. He thought briefly of Riley. He dismissed it immediately. This was much more enjoyable than hearing her whine to him about the possibility of this very act occurring. He was spiraling out of control, he could feel it. Rose was soft and warm and so very _good_ at this. He never wanted to stop.

"WAKE UP!" Suddenly, Scorpius was back in the Arithmancy room with Rose Weasley looking down at him, frowning. "Class is over," she said, walking away. Scorpius was still disoriented from his dream. What was it about…? He tried to bring it to mind when suddenly he remembered—

_Oh bollocks_.

Scorpius was out of the Arithmancy room before he could think really hard about what he had remembered. His hands, his noticed belatedly and with an extent of alarm, were shaking. From what, he couldn't be precisely sure. It could be the fact the he just had a dream of a sexual nature about Rose Weasley, or it could be the fact that he had enjoyed it. He supposed he could live with the first thing. People had strange dreams all the time; he had once had a dream about doing a similar thing with his childhood teddy bear, though he hadn't told anyone about it. He just couldn't look at that teddy, dubbed Sam (at least it was an androgynous name), ever again.

"Scorpius!" a voice called suddenly from behind him.

"What?" he asked, his voice cracking squeakily at the end. His nerves were in no healthy condition, what with his brain playing tricks on him and his hands shaking. It was Riley, the last person he needed to see him like this. Why had he chosen such a _stalker_ as a girlfriend? The bell had just rang! What was she doing about here? Shouldn't she be somewhere else, somewhere not near him?

"Is there something wrong with you?" she asked, her expression rapidly changing from delight upon seeing him to suspicion of his strange behavior.

"Nothing, you just…caught me off guard. Yeah, you got me off guard," he said lamely, smiling weakly at her.

"Why are you so jumpy?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"Jumpy? Why would I be jumpy? I'm perfectly fine, for your information. What did you want?" he asked, regaining his normal tone and posture.

"I just wanted to see you, that's all. I heard that Professor Winger is sick and won't be in class for at least two weeks, and I was wondering if you wanted to skip it to be with me," she said, eyes twinkling. She bit her bottom lip lightly with her teeth and let her lip slide back into place slowly.

It was obvious what she was asking of him. He should really accept, at least for a few periods, because she was getting to be a hassle and if he didn't sleep with her, she would start to look around and see what she could find. Scorpius might have been with her since his fourth year, but that didn't mean she'd been the only girl he'd slept with in that time. The last thing he needed was her dredging up girls from his past and making him pay for being with them.

"I don't know if I can wing it," he said, thinking about his words very carefully. "It's not like a regular period. We're going to have work to do and what all. I'll see what I can do. After my next Arithmancy lesson, I can tell you if it's possible without either of getting into trouble." Her seductive pout immediately turned into a real pout. "I'll do my best baby," he said, lifting her chin and kissing her lips. She smiled at him, obviously placated for the moment.

"Good then," she said. "I'll see you in the common room later tonight." She turned on her heel and walked away, hips swaying happily. He watched until she turned a corner. Scorpius ran a hand through his hair. Maybe sleeping with his girlfriend would get this nonsense with Rose Weasley out of his head for good.

He looked down at his shoes, trying to decide what to do now. He sighed, deciding to go to the library to get his Divination essay out of the way. He had no idea where to start searching for the material to write the bloody thing. Maybe the cute librarian, Ms. Reeves, could help him. A nice distraction like work and a cute librarian would do the trick to set his minds to rights again.

He bloody well hoped.

**A/N: **So, there you are. Please review. This story isn't getting near enough, but hey, there are only 6 chapters as of now. Still, tell me what you think and if it was worth your wait.


	7. A Case of Cannola Oil in the Eye

**Compatible Energies**

**A/N: **Yes, I know that this has taken awhile. I hope that you all enjoy it. I thought that it was going to be a lame one, but I found a way to make it more entertaining, as well as add some drama.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter_.

Rose was standing in the Quidditch pitch, clutching her LT-Streak broomstick, waiting for James to get out on the field. She really didn't want to sit around while James weeded out the bad players from the ones that were worth anything. She just wanted to catch the bloody snitch and be off. She wanted to get her homework done and she had three assignments to write, including a Divination essay. She had kept the stupid subject because it was supposed to be easy and not include convoluted essays involving a mental block to a fictional power or whatever the stupid thing was about. After what felt like an age, James appeared.

"Alright, if you would, fly around the pitch," he said. Rose and the twenty or so gathered Gryffindors mounted their brooms and set off across the pitch. This was so stupid. Who would James even cut? Who could he replace on the team? Everyone was bloody brilliant at their positions. It was ridiculous to think that anyone could be replaced, especially by one of the new people trying out.

As it turned out, no one was replaced. James decided after "much deliberation" that the team he already had was the best.

"As if we didn't say that in the beginning," Albus said in an aside.

"This was a waste of my bleeding time," Rose said, disgusted.

"Exactly. If my brother wasn't an idiot, this never would have happened," Albus said back.

"Hey! Are you two discussing this season's tactics?" James shouted at them.

"No," Albus said.

"Then shut your bleeding mouths and listen! The first practice is next Friday, and I expect all of you to be ready to fly your arses off because I want our basics to be in tip-top shape before I introduce our new maneuvors! Alright? Dismissed!" Rose walked off the pitch and into the changing room. She pulled off her practice robes and headed back towards the school. She went straight to the library to talk to Ms. Reeves.

"What can I help you with?" Ms. Reeves asked. Ms. Reeves was in her mid-thirties and had dirty blonde hair that she wore in a long braid down her back. She knew everything about the library and she was also really nice.

"I have this Divination essay about your own emotions interfering with the reading of other people's emotions. I have no idea where to start or what I'm supposed to be looking for. Could you tell me where to go?" Rose told her. Ms. Reeves smiled.

"You know, I have another student in here who has the book you need. He's right over there," Ms. Reeves said, pointing to a table that was litered with crumpled parchment and broken quils. Rose headed over to the table. There, sitting amongst more crumpled papers, was Scorpius Malfoy. His blond hair was messy and his hands were covered in ink.

"Are you done with your essay?" Rose asked him. He looked up. He had a smudge of black ink on his left cheek.

"No," he said, turning his attention back to the parchment in front of him. It already had several crossings-out on it.

"Do you know when you're going to be finished, because I need to write the bleeding thing, too!" Rose said angrily.

"No, Weasley, I don't know when I'm going to be done with the dumbest essay I have ever had to write. If you can tell me what to bleeding say, then you can have the stupid book to use. Until you can, leave me alone."

"Fine, you prat. I hope you never finish. And, by the way, you have ink on your face!" Rose said, turning on her heal and stalking out of the library. Merlin! She should have just dropped the bleeding class, despite what Professor McGonagall said. After fuming for a good hour in the common room, she went back to the library. Malfoy was still sitting in the same chair, only he had more ink on his hands and face.

"What do you want now, Weasley?" he asked without looking up. Rose sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"What is wrong with you? It's been ages," she said. He looked up. His eyes were sarcastic and seemed to laugh at her before he said anything.

"What's wrong is that this is the stupidest thing I have ever had to write. I have no idea what to bleeding say. So bugger off," he said. Rose sighed again and sat down next to him. He looked at her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm looking at your essay," she said, picking up the parchment. It had more crossings-out than actual words written on it. But on the most part it looked like was trying to be a serious essay. "There's your problem," she said.

"Where?" he asked, looking down at the parchment.

"It's too serious. You need to be less literal. Just pretend to know what you're talking about. Cough up some facts from the book to keep her happy and then BS the rest of it," she said, handing it back to him. "Then clean your face up." With that, she grabbed the book from in front of him and preceded to check it out of the library. She left Malfoy sitting at the table, looking completely dumbfounded and, thankfully, silent.

Rose managed to finish her essay before midnight. She took her own advice and pretended like she knew what she was saying, putting some nonsense in as well as actual fact. On the whole, it was the best essay she had ever written. She had had some fun with it, that was for sure. She knew that Trelawney would eat it up, and would fawn over here for having such insight. Maybe she could use Divination to boost her self-esteem. The next day, she turned it in, though, sadly, she was still next to Malfoy. Their energies were stubbornly compatible, it would seem.

"Today we are going to delve into the world of dreams," Trelawney said once she had depostited the class's essays on a pouf near what was her cushion. Rose blanched at the thought. Dreams? Merlin's pants! She couldn't even begin to comprehend her dreams, especially since the object of a few of them was sitting next to her, looking just as displeased with the turn of events.

"I can't believe she's still employed," Malfoy muttered. Rose glanced at him. He had folded her arms.

"I want you all to begin by keeping a dream journal. I want one dream per night, and be ready to interpret them in the next class." Rose could not stop herself from raising her hand. "Yes, Ms. Weasley?"

"What if we don't remember our dreams?" Rose asked. Trelawney considered this for a moment.

"I can teach all of you how to make a dream catchet, which will open your Inner Eye as you sleep. It also brings clarevoyance and an open subconscious!"

"Oh bugger me," Malfoy muttered, and Rose had to stop herself from laughing. As Trelawney demonstrated how to make the dream catchet out of cloves, cheesecloth, and lavender, as well as some questionable potion ingredients, Rose leaned on the table in between her and Malfoy and whispered,

"I thought that your father was going to get you out of the class." Malfoy looked at her, considering her comment.

"McGonagall wouldn't let me drop it so far into term. I'll see what I can do after Christmas holiday," he said back to her, scowling as Trelawney dribbled wax into the cheesecloth. "I thought you wanted to drop this class as well." Rose was surprised that he had remembered. Not as if it meant anything.

"My mum decided it would be disrespectful of me if I just dropped it without explanation. Which is total whollop because that's exactly what she did. Besides, my marks in this class are better than all the rest, so it would be stupid if I did drop it, which my mum pointed out as well. Though I could tell she was disappointed that I was doing so well in this excuse for a subject," Rose said, saying more than she had planned. Malfoy nodded, as if he had been listening to the whole thing.

"If you could now make your own catchets so that tonight their effects may begin to happen..." Trelawney announced to the class. Rose groaned as she shoved off her cushion and went to the front of the room to gather the ingredients needed to make the dumb things. Once she sat back down and spread everything out, she looked at all the bits and pieces. Malfoy did the same thing, then leaned over the table and whispered,

"Did you catch how to make these bloody things?" Rose bit her lip and shook her head.

"I reckon we better just wing it," she said. So she set forth. Taking the lavender, she rubbed it between her finger and sprinkled the bits in the cheesecloth. Then she lit her candle and drizzled some wax on the cloves and added them. She reached for the newt tail and rain it through the flame, twirling it around a bit like it was important. Then she dropped it in the cannola oil she had Malfoy were sharing. Once she'd fished it out she let a few drops soak the cheesecloth and then placed the tail next to the cloves.

"How is a newt tail supposed to open our bleeding minds?" Malfoy asked as he dropped his newt tail in the cannola from too high a point. The oil sloshed over the table cloth and hit Rose in the eye.

"OW!" she shouted, clapping a hand over her eye.

"Oh shit," Malfoy said, coming over to her. "What got your eye?" he asked. Rose glared at him. He grabbed the hand that was over her burning eyeball and forced it away from her face.

"What's amiss here?" Trelawney asked as she whisked over to them.

"I have cannola oil in my eyeball!" Rose said angrily, slapping Malfoy's hand away.

"What a stroke of luck!" Trelawney exclaimed. Rose and Malfoy looked at her in shock. "Cannola oil can spur on clarevoyant visions and increase your connection with the World Beyond! You are sure to have dreams foretelling the future tonight, especially if it came in contact with your eye! Fate has acted, and it has chosen _you_ to see its plan!" Trelawney looked beyond delighted by this prospect, while Rose's eye throbbed.

"Great," she said unenthusiastically. She then finished off her dream catchet with one hand, and Malfoy fished his tail out of what was left of the cannola oil. "I'll get you for this, Malfoy," she told him. He looked up from his cheesecloth.

"It was an accident, Weasley, and you know it. If I had wanted to make you blind, I would have used my wand, not cannola oil."

When the bell rang, Rose grabbed her things and hurried out of the classroom. She went to the nearest girls' toilet and looked at her eye. It was red and slightly inflamed, but she would feel stupid if she went to the Hospital Wing for treatment of cannola oil in the eye. So she blinked a few time rapidly, splashed cold water in her face, purposefully aiming for her right eyeball and headed out the door.

In the common room, she ran smack into Christian Thomas.

"Oh, there you are!" he said. He looked nervous and was fidgety. He did not notice her red eyeball. "Could I have a minute to talk with you outside of the porthole?" he asked. Rose nodded, even though all she wanted to do was nurse her injured eyeball and go to bed. They went out of the common room and stood some meters away from the porthole.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Rose asked. Christian moved his weight from foot to foot before finally saying,

"I was wondering, if you wanted to go out with me?" Rose blinked and said nothing. "I mean, the Hogsmead trip is coming up and maybe we could get some coffee or something together?" Rose stared at him stupidly before coming to herself.

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great, Christian," she said. He smiled, obviously relieved.

"Great!" he said, and they went back into the common room. Rose said nothing and headed upstairs where she considered what had passed as she sat on her bed. Christian had asked her out. It was so strange. She hadn't even thought he liked her. She shook her head and got dressed for bed.

When she woke up, it was time for Hogsmead. The trip had been moved up to Thursday, and classes had been cancelled. Rose didn't complain, and went to find Christian so that they could figure out where they could go. She wasn't going to Madame Puddyfoote's that was for sure. She'd heard too much about it and was convinced it was idiocy incarnate. Only Christian was not to be found. She looked around and finally decided he'd gone ahead without her.

Hogsmead was crowded with students and Rose went into all the stores and shops, but Christian wasn't in any of them. No one had seen them anywhere. Maybe he'd been sick and hadn't come at all. It was pretty low of him not to tell her, especially since he'd only asked her out the night before. Completely put-down by the whole ordeal, Rose headed back to the school to sulk. It was eerily silent and as she was heading down the corridor to her common rooms, she slipped on something and landed smack on her butt. When she got up, she sniffed her hands, which were covered in what she had slipped it. Cannola oil. As if the damn thing hadn't caused enough trouble.

She headed to the girls' toilet to wash it off, only when she opened the door, it turned out not to be the girls' toilet but a room full of green light. She edged into it and called out,

"Hello? Anybody in here?" No one answered so she turned towards the door. Her hand was almost on the handle when someone's hands wrapped around her waist. She spun around and saw Scorpius Malfoy. He was looking directly into her eyes and she seemed to be hypnotized by the grey orbs. He leaned down to kiss her and she let him. Before she knew what was happening, he'd placed her on a windowsill and had his hands roaming her upper body. One came down to rest on her thigh. She opened his shirt and let the cannola oil on her palms make his skin slick and shiny.

The door opened suddenly, spilling in normal yellow light from the hall beyond.

"Are you going to get going, or what?" Claire asked, looking annoyed. Rose looked at Malfoy and shook her head. Before she could kiss him again, Claire yanked her up and away from Malfoy and the green-lighted room.

Rose opened her eyes. Oh bugger. If that dream was supposed to be some sort of clarevoyant vision brought on by her cannola-oil-in-the-eye incident and was indeed the future, she really was buggered. Stupid cannola oil.

**A/N:** So there it is. Review please, because this story deserves more! Thanks and I will hopefully have another chapter up soon.


End file.
